


Kiss This.

by V01DS



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, M/M, Maria does roller derby too, Roller Derby AU, Sam is bros w Maria, Sam is teaching George to skate, Skateboarding AU, Stoner John, The Schuyler sisters are on a roller derby team, They're like juniors/seniors dw, Thomas and James and Charles are rivals w Ham and friends, everyone else is into skateboarding, everyone's super gay tho so it's chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V01DS/pseuds/V01DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they're perfect students and perfect people in school, and they skate on weekends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This is my very first Hamilton fic!  
> Inspired by the song Kiss This by The Struts (and tbh their whole Everybody Wants album)  
> Feat. the hamilsquad as skateboarding nerds, and the Schuyler's (and Maria!) as roller derby babes that kick ass and take names.

_ “Hey, Alex, are you coming this weekend?”  _ A freckled boy with dark, curly hair, whispered to his left, not moving his gaze from the teacher at the front of the room. He wasn’t risking getting detention because the teacher caught him talking.

Alex, a smaller boy with dark circles under his eyes, responded to the question in the same hushed tone. “I don’t know, John, I think I have a debate meeting?”

John frowned, a sigh escaping his lips.  _ “ _ What about the others?” 

Alex looked up from his notes, casting a sad look in John’s direction. “Aaron would be in debate, Laf might have practice? You’ll have to ask.” He huffed, pausing to think for a moment before continuing. “Herc might be free. If the girls qualified, they might be busy.” 

He was still in thought when the teacher stood from their desk and signaled the end of class, and students began to file out. Turning towards John, he whispered a small  _ sorry.  _

Groaning, John sunk down in his desk chair. “We always hang out on the weekends, Alex.” 

“I have to spend my weekend with Jefferson and Madison.” Alex stated, standing from his desk and packing his things. “You can live a few days without me.” 

“Can’t you miss debate just  _ once  _ for me, babygirl?” John stared up at him, pouting slightly. The petname usually did the trick, and the pouting couldn’t hurt. He just didn’t want to be alone, okay? 

“Can’t you keep your dick in your pants for one weekend?” Alex retorted, eyeing John questioningly. 

Gasping, John feigned innocence, putting a hand to his chest and mocking a southern belle voice. “Me? Wanting to engage in something so sinful?” 

Alex snorted, “Yes, of course, how could I ever think of such a thing from you. I should just leave.” He teased, turning to leave the classroom. John dropped the act, and hurried to catch up.  

Leaving the class, they parted ways for the day on a promise to meet up after school with the rest of their friends. 

\--

“You qualified? C'est fantastique!” A Frenchman cheered from his spot among a group of teens sitting along the wall of a skate park. He was smiling at the group of three girls in the middle of the group. 

One of the girls, a light skinned girl in yellow, spoke in an equally cheerful voice. “Yeah, we did! It’s kind of cool they let us join considering it’s just the three of us right now.” 

“What Peggy means is that most teams are required to have five girls on the rink at one time.” The oldest of the girls clarified; her voice held a slight Boston accent to it. 

“Are we allowed to come see you compete?” John piped up from his place next to the oldest girl, who was addressed as  _ Angelica _ . 

“We’d love for you to!” The girl in blue beamed, before announcing with confidence; “In fact, I demand it!” 

“Is it this weekend?” Alex asked, lips forming into a frown when the girls nodded. “I’m sorry, Eliza, I have debate this weekend.” He said, addressing the girl in blue. 

Eliza sighed, crossing her arms. “That means Burr’s out too?” She directed the question to an oddly quiet man who sat partially out of the semicircle they’d formed. Upon hearing his name, he turned towards the others and spoke;

“Yes, my apologies, Schuyler’s.” 

Two down, only a few left. As the girls continued attempting to figure out who would actually be in town on the day of the competition, a small group of three people walked up to the much larger group. 

A tall, brunette boy, was the first to speak up. “Can we come? I’ve always wanted to see a roller derby competition.

“Sure, Sam.” Peggy answered, silencing Alex with a hand over his mouth before he could shout an angry  _ no.  _ He wasn’t even going to be there, so why did it matter to him? 

“Thanks so much!” Sam smiled, clearly excited about the whole idea. “Oh, and this is my friend George. He’s new, and I wanted him to meet people.” He directed their attention towards the boy with bright blue eyes who was distracted on his phone. 

“Oh! Hi!” The boy, George, grinned at the group after nearly dropping his phone from being startled.

A girl with bright red lipstick and fluffy, curly hair, laughed quietly at him from beside Sam. “Real smooth.” 

Before anyone could stop him, Alex chimed in, a smug look on his face. “Maria, I had no idea you were associating with these kinds of people now.” 

John whispered a quiet  _ yikes  _ and stood up, quickly grabbing his skateboard and riding away from the conflict. This was  _ not  _ going to end well, and he wanted nothing to do with it. 

“As opposed to what? Associating myself with the likes of  _ you?”  _ Maria, the girl who had eyes that could kill and the words to match, snapped at him the moment he was finished speaking. “I’d consider them an upgrade.” 

“Alexander, mon ami,” The Frenchman, who had been called  _ Lafayette _ , spoke through quiet snickering, “would you like some ice for that burn?” 

“Laf, not the time.” A large man, who wore a bandana around his head, hushed Lafayette’s commentary. 

“But Hercules-” Laf began to protest, but one look at Alex proved it was  _ not the time.  _ He looked a combination of defeated and enraged, like he would either cry or start yelling. 

“Uhm, Maria, we should- go.” Sam nodded towards their spot across the park, hoping to avoid any fighting that would start if they stayed around too long. It didn’t take much coaxing for Maria to leave with Sam and George; she wanted nothing to do with Alex. She’d only agreed to go with them to see the Schuyler sisters, who she rather enjoyed the company of. 

After the group had left, and a few beats of silence had passed, Peggy spoke up.

“Anyway...the competition this weekend.” And they were back into their conversation, only mildly hesitant, and missing the presence of a one John Laurens who would rather skate than face the Maria/Alex drama. It was better to just ignore it than try to fix it. 

Across the park, Sam was teaching George to skateboard, while Maria gave pointers, and occasionally laughed at the fact George was  _ terrible.  _ He was a snobby rich kid that did  _ fashion design.  _ I mean, sure, Hercules did too, but he had some semblance of grace. George did not. 

George fell for what must’ve been the thirtieth time, and sat pouting in the middle of the ramp. Sam demonstrated again, and attempted to cheer George on, but it only seemed to upset him more. Offering a hand to him, Sam pulled George from the ground and smiled. 

“Take a break, okay? We’ll try again tomorrow, or later if you feel up to it.” 

George sighed, still pouting, and mumbled a simple  _ fine.  _ Maria laughed, and jumped from where she sat on the side of the ramp. 

“I should get going. It’s been fun.” She was smiling, which was...rare, actually. She didn’t smile much anymore. 

“You’re coming this weekend, right?” Sam asked, a hopeful look in his eyes, “To see Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”


	2. A Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few new faces, and a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! finally!  
> Feat stoner John for mein liebe, Ezra. c;

The following day was the exact same, save for a few hiccups, and a man missing in action.

A quiet Thursday began normally; the same classes on the same schedule. Until around fourth period when Alex noticed John hadn't shown up for class.

The hour long class seemed to drone by, too quiet without John around.

Sometime during the middle of the period, the loudspeaker overhead buzzed to life;

_“Alexander Hamilton, please report to the nurse's office.”_

Startled out of his work-induced trance, he looked to his teacher for permission to leave. A nod of approval was given, and Alex was leaving the classroom in a hurry. This was his explanation for John’s disappearance.

Backpack slung over his shoulder, Alex rushed into the nurse’s office, managing to only stumble over his feet once. The nurse informed him of the situation, said John had been in a fight and like always, requested Alex’s company.

John sat on a nearby chair, a bag of ice pressed to his eye. His lip was bleeding, and the ice-covered eye was turning a dark blue-black colour as the minutes passed.

Alex sat next to him, worried eyes scanning his wounds.

“What happened this time?”

John was quieter than usual when he spoke, “Charles Lee happened.”

Alex’s worrying only seemed to get worse, speaking in a tired voice, “Again?”

John shrugged, “Apparently, he joined Jefferson and Madison’s “skate crew.”” He said, adding air quotes with his free hand.

“Jefferson? On a skateboard?” Alex nearly doubled over laughing, worries gone for the moment. “You’re kidding right?”

“Nope.” John clarified, still quiet. He would’ve laughed, but his head was throbbing and he really just wanted a nap at this point.

Given a few moments to recover, Alex finally spoke again, “Okay, wait, why did you fight Lee exactly?”

“He wanted a fight, I don’t know.” John shrugged again, taking the now melted ice off of his eye. “I guess I was angry they were making it seem like a joke.”

Finally getting a good look at the damage, Alex found his worried feelings coming back. He placed a hand on John’s cheek, giving him a sad smile.

“You can’t keep picking fights with him. Jokes or not, you’re getting hurt.”

“He wanted a fight, so I gave him one.” John defended, sounding defeated as he leaned into the touch. “I’m sorry.”

_“You never cease to worry me, John Laurens.”_

_“I know.”_

\--

“John and Alexander are not coming?” Lafayette questioned from his place in Hercules’ lap. They were in the park again, school having ended a half hour before. Alex and John were nowhere to be found.

“John got in a fight again, and Alex promised to spend the day with him.” Eliza explained, currently pulling her hair into a ponytail. She shrugged, dropping her hands in her lap with a pop of her bubblegum. “He seemed pretty upset.”

“I heard Lee had to be taken to the hospital.” Hercules’ spoke up, resting his head on Laf’s shoulder, and reaching to steal a lollipop from Peggy’s bag. “John messed the dude up pretty badly.”

“Knowing John, he’s getting high with Hamilton right now,” Aaron huffed a laugh, arms crossed over his chest. “Who should be practicing for the debate.”

“Aaron, I’m sure that boy is more than prepared.” Angelica retaliated, finding Aaron’s words to be hypocritical. “You’re not practicing either, are you?”

A man with a jazzy voice interrupted Aaron before he could fire back, “Ladies, Ladies,” he began, a teasing lilt to his voice. “I think we _all_ need to just calm down, here.”

Turning away from Aaron, Angelica glared at the new presence. “What could you possibly want, Thomas?”

“Oh, not much, Angie.” He grinned, clasping his hands in front of him. “I just wanted to let Burr know there was no point in practicing.”

Aaron chose to indulge him, responding simply; “And why’s that?”

“Because James and I are going to win no matter what you and Hamilton say.” He sounded more than confident in himself. The silent man behind him, James, nodded in agreement with the statement.

Without letting Aaron respond, Thomas continued to speak,

“Oh, and I don’t know if you’ve heard from your friend John,” the same snarky tone was in his voice again, “But we’re technically rivals _here_ now, too!”

Expecting a grand reaction, but only receiving disinterested looks, Thomas began tapping his foot. Laf was the first one to cave under his gaze,

“What do you mean _rivals?”_

Hercules’ tightened his grip around Laf’s waist when Thomas turned towards them, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Well, it means James and I,” James interrupted him with a tap to his shoulder, and whispered something to him. Thomas continued, slightly less excited than before, “And Charles, have formed our _own_ little skate crew!"

“But, mon ami, you’ve never skated before, non?” Laf asked, causing Thomas to turn red.

“That’s not the point!” He demanded, his hands tightening into fists. “The point is we’re going to be better than you.”

“You sound awfully sure of yourself, Thomas.” Angelica snickered, slowly failing to stop herself from laughing at him.

Peggy and Eliza had resorted to covering their mouths with their hands to prevent themselves from laughing, while the others had given up and were laughing outright at the ordeal. Thomas noticed this and huffed angrily, declaring to James that they were leaving before stomping off.

“That man is insufferable.” Angelica announced, shaking her head.

“Non! He is just...silly.” Laf defended, attempting to stick up for his friend. He did his best to be friends with everyone, no matter how eccentric a person.

Peggy placed a hand on his shoulder, trying her best to hide her laughter. “Laf, sweety, he is a mess.” She explained, ignoring the pout he gave her as he shoved her away.

Eliza rolled her eyes at the pair, and said “Just be glad he’s not bothering us now.”

With that, she directed their attention across the park towards where Maria was sitting. Thomas had gone to recruit her for their “skate crew” as she, too, hated Hamilton. She didn’t seem very interested, though. More like she’d give anything to be killed at that moment, really.

“Poor Maria.” Peggy spoke around her lollipop, a sour look on her face. “You should go invite her over, ‘Liza.”

“Alex would kill us,” She held up her hands, a look of slight panic on her face. “Plus, if we invite Maria, Sam and George come too.”

Peggy sighed in defeat, crossing her arms over her chest with a pout.

  
“Maybe tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!  
> You can find me on twitter, too! @V01DS


End file.
